


Blossoming relationships

by rosebudsie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, counselor jasper au, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: Max pushes Jasper to talk to David.





	Blossoming relationships

Jasper had been only a little upset when Bonquisha barged into David’s life thanks to Max. He never did appreciate that they hung out at all. Despite this being the day David would take her out on his first date. _His_ first date.  
  
 David hasn’t really been with anyone, really. He’d honestly just figured that David was fine alone. David never really seemed to be the type of person to be crushing on- or _heck_ , even _in love_ with- anyone anyways. He watched the scene unfold, David was dressed up for the occasion. He found it cute; the little flowers in his vest pocket that was tucked securely.

 

He looked down at the bouquet David held in his other hand. An amazing assortment of flowers, in Jasper’s own opinion, anyway. That woman better be thankful for what the man was doing for _her_ specifically.   
  
Would it matter if David would be dressed in a suit or tie? He hoped not. He never found it to be a problem. David just looked great wherever he went. There really wasn’t that much to it...  


Max was laughing at David’s get up, rolling around on the ground and laughing so hard he was crying. Jasper doesn’t really mind the kid at all, mostly because he reminded him of Davey. And he really appreciated the boy for that. But, he frowned at that. He really wished Max was kinder to the man, Jasper understood was _trying_.

  
Though, when a purple truck rolled into camp, Max was still rolling around laughing as David and Bonquisha talked. Jasper really couldn’t make out what was being said, as he was leaned up against the logs of the counselors cabin.  
  
Max calmed down seeming to notice Jasper’s glare, and sighed, walking to Jasper who was glowering at the brawny woman from a distance. The counselor fixed his frown at the woman pointedly, not seeming to acknowledge Max was walking over at all.  
  
“Why don’t you just tell him already?” Max asked nonchalantly, causing Jasper to jump. He looked back at the boy and shook his head. “I don't know what you mean, Max.” Jasper said, lowly. He fixed his murderous gaze again, following the woman as she jumped in her truck and sped off down the dirt path.  
  
Max’s eyebrows furrowed. “I think we _both_ know what I mean.” The boy said, walking beside the dirty blonde to watch as he saw David’s shoulders hunch up before he looked like he was going to break down in tears. He looked up to the man expectantly and saw Jasper’s features as he gave a sympathetic look to David in the distance.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re waiting for, dude.” Max egged on, Jasper folding his arms together as he tore his gaze away from the man to look down at the small brunette, listening. “I’ve seen how you look at him, you know. So have the other campers.” Max explained, looking down to his hands to fiddle around with a rock he picked up on the way. “You don’t exactly make it subtle.” He chuckled, moving his gaze back up to Jasper and smirked.  
  
The counselor’s eyes widened a bit, gaping a moment, and really seemed to be flustered immediately at that as a light blush brushed his cheeks. “I- I still have no idea what you mean.” Jasper denied.  
  
He looked away from the boy again to cross his arms and watch the red haired man in the distance as he went inside the mess hall. “Stop fucking pretending.” Jasper sighed heavily and began to walk away from Max. “I told you, I don’t know what you mean.” The boy followed in his trail.  
  
“Then why don’t you go check on him?” He smirked. Jasper seemed to falter in his steps. “I-! I- I will soon, but-!” Jasper argued. “He needs alone time, don't you think?” Jasper explained hurriedly. “Nah. Don’tcha think he’d like the company _now?_ ” Max urged the man. “We _both_ just saw he’s upset!” Max frowned, staring at the back of Jasper’s head, which Jasper could definitely feel. The blonde scrunched his face up and groaned.  
  
“Max, why can’t you go play with your friends?” Jasper insisted, stopping and looking back at the boy, obviously frustrated. Max felt his lips curl into a smirk. “Well, I _will_ , that is, if you go check on David.” Max grinned, tucking his hands into his pockets. He looked at the counselor with a cocked eyebrow, expectant.  
  
Jasper sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. “Would that make you _satisfied_ if I did?” The boy gave a nod, the grin softening back into his trademark smirk. Jasper huffed. “Fine.” The counselor gave in. “If it _really_ makes you happy.” Jasper said, looking towards the mess hall.  
  
“Well, what are you just standing around for? Go.” Max pressed on, the counselor not saying another word before walking into the mess hall, shooting a look at Max as he did. Max just stood there and smirked.  
  
Nikki ran up to Max happily. “So! Didya make Jasper go?!” She bounced on her heels excitedly. Max laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Finally got him to go.” Nikki squealed and grabbed his shoulders, bouncing up and down. “Ohhh! Do you think they’re gonna-” Nikki paused giggling, grinning ear to ear. “- Hold hands soon?” She whispered to Max.  
  
Max laughed and shrugged. “They might. Who knows.” He chuckled. He turned his attention to the Mess Hall, seeing just slightly that Jasper and David walked out, Jasper rubbing David’s back reassuringly, giving David a soft smile as they went to the counselors cabin. Neil followed soon after Nikki, asking if it worked. Max only responded with a confident nod.

 

Later, in the mess hall, Max was glad to see them sitting together. David’s head on Jasper’s shoulder, though red faced and sniffy. Jasper held his hand and caressed it, leaning his own head against the red heads.

 

He looked up to see Max casually looking at him, smirking. An approving look dawned on his face. Jasper’s features softened and he smiled back at the boy before he went back to eating with David who ate when encouraged to by Jasper.

  
Things were gonna be alright.


End file.
